


You Know

by Cattail



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, Tokyo Ghoul: re, arieto, etorima, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail/pseuds/Cattail
Summary: Arima watched the woman without emotion.‘ Guess which is the safest position you should choose to please a pregnant woman on the bed?’‘…’‘Well then… at least you know which the most effective position can put you into the former situation, right?’‘…’‘OMG! Arima, you are so…well, I never thought…you should look at this book.’She pulled out a book from wherever she put it before.She planned it and did it well.‘Then, I think it’s time to leave. Arima, don’t forget to read! It can really teach you a lot! Besides, we can make some time to discuss the next meeting. I’m glad to have someone as same half-ghoul as me but with opposite-physical-function to discuss about this book. BYB!’The door was slammed.





	You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3 and my first language is not English so sorry for some parts that you cannot understand very well and grammar mistakes. I Wish you guys enjoy reading :)

Eto lay on her side.

Anima was behind her, embracing her waist tightly. 

The bastard entered her entirely then pulled out slowly on purpose. With these movements, Eto let a frustrated moan slip out of her mouth.

A son of bitch, it’s kind of torment, Eto cursed silently. 

Just as knew what she thought, he sped the rhythm without warning, making the frustrated moans turn into the vulnerable screams; However, it still felt too gentle to be like him maybe because of this particular position in which she was treated as kind of treasure on his hands, then something came out of her chaotic mind. Something seemed to be absolutely absurd but made her burst into laughter uncontrolledly. 

‘ What…?’ a deeply harsh male voice pulled her out of drifting-away.

‘Emm…’ She hesitated. After silencing seconds to weigh the consequence thoroughly, she let her own curiosity take in charge.

Pushing him away determinedly, regardless of his surprise and slight resistance, she shifted herself under him completely. 

Without hesitation, he thrust down into her wet again. This position was not as new for both of them as the former one but was more intimate than that as he could reach somewhere deeper, which drove her even crazier. 

‘Ha…Ha…if we make the best use of the first one…we…we need to make the best use of this firstly…’

Lucky for him, she didn’t forget answering his question. 

He was always careful, especially on the bed. Although today was absolutely safe for her, she knew he prepared condoms in the drawer of nightstand. 

It was nothing clearer to them that this fucked-up world was too perverted to be risky but sometimes she just couldn’t help dreaming about every fucking wired possibility.

Yeah, there are always possibilities no matter what kind of shit they faced, no matter the fact that both of them had been planning their death since they met each other.

They both chose the road to change this fucked-up world and there was no way to take back. It was only her pathetic side that sometimes indulged herself into naïve-little-girls fantasy secretly at midnight.

‘ Then…will you?’

It was unexpected response from him, dazing her for a while. 

If all you said is fucking true, will you do it?

She did not know how she could answer this, or how dare he ask this out directly and loudly like this. 

At one moment, she was bewildered then a surge of furiousness took over her that she was desperate to yell at him-  
‘How dare you!’  
How dare you ask me such bullshit!

It was something she feared to face and strived to hide from all the time, even for no reasons.

But at that moment, the answer came to her when she was too desperate and vulnerable to shot it down again. 

He had already stopped thrusting, but was still inside her, hard. 

She felt unbearably aching in which she was connected with him tightly. 

Looking up, she crashed into his attentive gaze that gave her an illusion that she was the only one left in this world, or she was the only one cracked the rigid shell he built around himself and walked inside to stand by his side. 

Now any other feelings she got vanished away. Gracing under his pure gaze, she realized what was left here was only sincerity that no one would put on her. 

‘Maybe…’

She tried to smile towards him as playfully as possible, whose expression was quite hard to be identified now. 

She knew she failed.

It doesn’t matter, she told herself, just let go.

She leaned forwards to kiss him, preciously at first, then fiercely along with all desperateness. 

‘Will you?”

She mumbled among kisses; therefore, she was not sure whether he heard it at all.

But it did not matter to her at all as she felt he continued the movements as fiercely as she kissed, showing nothing but understanding behind the sudden tide of desperateness.

He kissed her in reciprocity and thrust down into her heat relentlessly. 

He did it deeper and harder than ever before. 

She shivered, squeaked and squirmed helplessly.

Not for long, she felt it，a strand of warm liquid shot inside her continuingly. 

It was an unprecedented but wired feeling to her, making her chest ach but want more.

It was the answer he gave to her.

Smiling.

She followed.


End file.
